Godzilla
Godzilla, A.K.A.the King of Monsters, is a character of the eponymous Godzilla ''franchise. He previously fought Gamera in the 35th episode of Death Battle, Godzilla VS Gamera. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Agumon vs Godzilla *Arceus vs. Godzilla *Asgore vs Godzilla *Godzilla vs Atomix *Godzilla vs Broly *Godzilla vs. The Cloverfield Monster *Godzilla vs. Cthulhu *Godzilla vs Cyber Zilla *Godzilla vs. Dalamadur *Dark Gaia vs Godzilla *Deathwing VS Godzilla *Doctor Doom vs Godzilla *Godzilla vs. Frieza *Godzilla VS Galactus *Godzilla vs. The Giant Claw *Godzilla vs. Gipsy Danger *Giratina VS Godzilla *Gomora vs. Godzilla *Godzilla VS Groudon *Godzilla vs. Hulk *Godzilla vs Iris *Jimmy Rex vs. Godzilla *Godzilla vs Kid Buu *Kirby VS Godzilla *Godzilla vs. Kurama *Mario vs Godzilla *Megazord vs Godzilla (Showa) *Godzilla vs Mothra Leo *Godzilla vs Orochi *Godzilla vs Perfect Chaos *Powerpuff Girls vs Godzilla *Godzilla vs Rayquaza *Godzilla vs Ridley *Godzilla vs Rugrats Reptar *Godzilla VS Sailor Moon *Godzilla vs. Saitama (By Thetmartens) *Slattern vs. Godzilla *Sonic vs Godzilla *Godzilla VS Stay Puft *Godzilla vs Thor *Godzilla vs. Ultraman *Godzilla vs Utsuno Ikusagami *Godzilla vs Way Big *Yoshi vs Godzilla *Godzilla vs Zilla Junior *Godzilla vs The Zillo Beast *Godzilla (Showa) vs. Zilla Jr. Godzilla vs Godzilla * ShinGoji vs LegendaryGoji Battle Royale * Godzilla Unleashed Faction Battle Royale * Overpowered Hero Battle Royale Completed Fights * Godzilla vs Acnologia * Godzilla vs Bowser * Godzilla vs Doomsday * Godzilla vs. Evangelion Unit-01 * Godzilla vs Juggernaut * Godzilla vs Lao-Shan Lung * Godzilla vs Nemesis * Godzilla vs Popeye * Godzilla vs SCP-682 * Godzilla VS Smaug * Superman vs Godzilla * Trypticon vs. Godzilla * Zygarde vs Godzilla Possible Opponents *Dragonzord *Megazord *Grimm Dragon (RWBY) *Malachite (Steven Universe) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) *Chuck Norris *Wonder Woman (DC Comics) *Starfire *Leviathan History Since the time of the Dinosaurs, a giant prehistoric creature layed dormant at the bottom of the ocean until in 1954, Americans tested their hydrogen bombs in the Pacific Ocean, awaking it, as well as mutating it in the process, this creature would be known as Godzilla aka Gojira by Japanese people. Ever since, Godzilla has made Japan his home, leaving wakes of destruction, wherever he goes destroying cities and armies that tries to stop him. Strangely, he also seems to protect the planet, whenever it is in danger, ranging from many other giant kaiju like him, whom he had made enemies with throughout the years to even extraterrestrial threats. Death Battle Info Types of Godzillas *1954 **The first depiction of Godzilla **Killed by the Oxygen Destroyer: revived into Kiryu *Showa **One of the goofiest and most agile **Longest lasting version of Godzilla **Retired to Monster Island in the late 1990s *Heisei era **80s version was removed from time, only to be replaced by the more powerful 90s version **A Godzillasaurus that risked its life to save Japanese soldiers during WWII **First Godzilla depicted with the Red Spiral Ray; after absorbing Fire Rodan's soul **Died as Burning Godzilla; melting down from its own radiation (Godzilla Jr. became his successor). *Godzilla 2000 **Can fire the Red Spiral Ray repeatedly **Thrown into the ocean and trapped by Kiryu *Godzilla (GMK) **Believed to be a spirit or devil. **Had a hole drilled through its shoulder; causing the Atomic Breath to explode his body. His heart however is still alive. *Godzilla Final Wars **Has the fastest and most successful winning streak of any Godzilla. **Retired into the ocean with Minilla. *Legendary Godzilla **The fattest and heaviest Godzilla yet **The first American Godzilla that Toho officially recognizes (Zilla doesn't count) *Shin Godzilla **The only Godzilla to mutate throughout his film **The most deformed Godzilla **One of the most destructive depictions of the Atomic Breath yet **The tallest Godzilla yet **It is the version of godzilla with less mobility. 'Background' *Height: 108 m/355 ft *Weight: 60,000 metric tons/180,000 tons *Japanese name: Gojira *Age: Over 65 million years *Feeds on nuclear radiation *Nuclear powered heart *Accidentally mutated by nukes *Somehow has knowledge in judo & boxing 'Abilities' *Atomic Breath **Atomic fire **Spiral Atomic Breath **Purple Atomic Breath which fires from his dorsal spines and tail *Nuclear Pulse *Sub-Atomic level healing *Magnetic powers *Sharp dorsal plates *Uncanny durability *Godly strength *Can breathe underwater via gills *Can charge atomic energy into physical blows *Can power-up atomic breath and ranged attacks with natural electricity *Can "fly" with his atomic breath via jet propulsion 'Strength & Feats' *44 wins, 9 losses, 7 ties *Survived & escaped a black hole *Regenerated from a beating heart *Battled Rodan for 12 hours *Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon *Held his ground against The Avengers **Matched Thor's strength *Defeated 10 monsters in a row in Final Wars **Effortlessly defeated Zilla within 15 seconds https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPxhdo4HDgg. **Through the 30,000 metric tons Kumonga clear over the horizon **Lifted & threw Keizer Ghidorah who is 100,000 tons *Been in the mantle of the earth for 5 days and dug through the crust to escape the mantle *Spent 5 years in a volcano *Broke a continental plate 'Weaknesses and Failures''' *Sensitive to light *Somewhat clumsy due to size *Lost to King Kong & Mothra *Gills and armpits are weak spots *Can be immobilized by certain artificial diseases, heavy blizzards, freezing attacks, UFO tractor beams or Mothra's silk. *Hedorah's poison easily burned through Godzilla's hand and eye and Hedorah's smog almost suffocated Godzilla. *Massive missiles can still damage Godzilla (Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla and Godzilla 2000). *Vulnerable to strong surges of artificial electricity *Killed by Oxygen Destroyer *If second brain is destroyed than Godzilla will be paralyzed and immobile. *Atomic Breath becomes selfdestructive if Godzilla has a massive hole near his neck or shoulders. *Shin Godzilla lost to Crayon Shin Chan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dJfsWPCw_4 Super Godzilla http://www.tohokingdom.com/vg/super_godzilla/game_specifics.htm * Energy Tail attack * Explosive Shoulder Ram * Nova Breath * Naval Blast * Super Punch * Spiral Fire Poll Who would Godzilla fight if he returned to Death Battle? Eva-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Nemesis (Kaiju Combat) Gipsy Danger (Pacific Rim) Ultraman (...) Cthulhu (Lovecraft) The Cloverfield Monster (Cloverfield) King Kong (...) Other Gallery Godzilla-1954-main-review.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla 1954 5241825-6295306_orig.jpg|Godzilla Showa Godzilla-89.jpg|Godzilla Heisei 5084120-godzilla-2000.jpg|Godzilla Millenium Godzilla 2014 victory roar by sonichedgehog2-d7vu6ea.jpg|Godzilla in 2014 film. shin_godzilla_full_wallpaper_by_godzilla_image-dadv0op.jpg|Godzilla in Shin Godzilla Godzilla's Atomic Breath as seen in the Showa Era.png|Atomic Beam GVSG_-_Spiral_Heat_Ray_4.png|Spiral Beam Nuclearpulse.jpg|Nuclear Pulse tail beam.jpg|Tail Beam spine beam.jpg|Spinal Beam Flying-godzilla-o.gif|Flight drop-kick.gif|Drop-Kick magnetic field.jpg|Magnetc Field Godzilla (HB).jpg|Godzilla in the Hanna-Barbera Godzilla Cartoon Godzilla_(Marvel).jpg|Godzilla in Marvel Burning_Godzilla_(PS3).png|Burning Godzilla Super Godzilla.jpeg|Super Godzilla kiss of death.gif|Godzilla's "Kiss of Death" Godzilla.png|Godzilla Legendary Monster_Icons_-_Godzilla.png|Godzilla Copyright Icon GodzillaDance.gif|Godzilla's Victory Dance In SGC-2014 New-godzilla-2014-fan-render.jpg|Concept art of Godzilla Trivia *As far as it goes on this wiki, Godzilla holds the record for the highest number of Fanon Wiki ideas as a returning combatant. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mascots Category:Monster Category:Gods Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Warrior Category:Shapeshifters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Royal Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Reptiles Category:Claw Users Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Giant Combatants Category:Combatants with Nuclear/Radioactive Abilities Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Energy Manipulator